Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to host controllers of high-speed data interface, and particularly relates to those communicating with external devices at high speeds.
Description of the Related Art
For a high-speed data interface, such as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) interface, a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIE) interface, a secure digital input/output (SDIO) interface, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, and so on, the clock signal may be delayed and data jitter may be generated accordingly. The high-speed data transmission may be significantly affected.